We proposea ChicagoAntimicrobialResistanceand InfectionPreventionEpi-center(CARPE), comprising tenfacilitiesof the Cook County Bureauof HealthServices(includingan innercity publichospital,children's 'hospital,city communityhospital,suburbancommunityhospital,long.termcarefacility,jail hospital,dialysis and infusioncenters,and three systemsof clinics)andfour RushUniversityMedicalCenter facilities (includinga universityresearchhospital,rehabilitationhospital,children'shospital,and outpatient surgicenter),which,r,epresentthegamutof in-andoutpatienthealthcare. The CARPE facilitiesand investigatorshave an extensive,welldocumentedtrackrecordin surveillance,monitoring,and preventionof healthcareassociatedinfections(HAIs), antimicrobialresistance(AR), and otheradverse events;working col]aborativelyininfectioncontrolresearch;conductingindeptheconomicstudiesof HAIs and AR;and effectivelyapplyingrobustelectronicinformationsystems,includingextensivecomputerdata warehousing, tofacilitatesurveillanceand infectioncontrolinterventions.CARPE proposesthreeresearchprojects,that include17 specificaims directedat improvingmeasurementof antimicrobialuse, AR, and otheradverse events;decreasingprescribingerrors invariousvenues;usingchlorhexidinegluconate(CHG) bathingfor "sourcecontrol"to reduce patients'cutaneousbioburdenof nosocomialpathogens;measuring epidemiologic,clinical,and implementationaspectsof the CHG intervention;improvingelectronic surveillanceof, and interventionsto prevent,centralvascularcatheter(CVC)-associatedbloodstream infections;and conductingcostanalysesof antimicrobialprescribing,CHG bathing,and CVC improvement projects.All of these projectswilldrawonthe extensivecomputerdatawarehousecapabilityin placeat the collaboratingfacilities. The CARPEinvestigatorsf,acilities,and informationtechnologyinfrastructureare _','elpl reparedtoworkwith CDC and the Epi-centerSteeringCommitteeto developadditionalinnovative coIlaborativepro_ectsfor surveillanceandcontrolof HAls, AR, andotheradverseevents. P.-_O.=J.,.,t,,';CE SITE(S) (ccgardza_on.city.state} PHS 3-:,$(Re','. 0-_._..1_) Page 2 Form Page2 P_..:--,._!I._,_c_L_rProgram I_rector (Last, First, Middle): Weinstein, Robert A. _SO,%,'%'=L See _s.'zttc_._oc',sU. se continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. S_.'I _'._-_;_-J In-,'es_:x. Listall otherkey personnelinalphabeticalorder,lastname first. .._ Na.,_e eRA Commons User Name Organization Role onProject Weinstein, MD, RobertA. StrogerHospital PrincipalInvestigator Abiad, MD, MPH,Homer Oak Forest Hospital Co-Investigator DeMarais, MD, Patricia Oak Forest Hospital Co-Investigator Hayden, MD, Mary Rush Univ Med Center Co-Investigator Hota, MD, MPH, Bala Stroger Hospital Co-Investigator Lavin, RN, MJ, Mary/Mice Stroger Hospital Co-Investigator PuMrenti, MD, Joseph Provident Hospital Co-Investigator Roberts, MD, Rebecca Stroger Hospital Co-Investigator Sct'n,rartz,MD, David N. Stroger Hospital Co-Investigator Segreti, MD, John Rush Univ Med Center Co-Investigator Trick, MD, William E. Stroger Hospital Co-Investigator OTHER SIGNL=iCANT CON'TRIBUTORS t___,"ne Orgardzation Roleon Project Beavis, MD, Kathleen Stroger Hospital Advisor Bonten, MD, PhD, MarcJ.M. Univ MedCenter/Utrecht StatisticalConsultant Glovracki,PharmD, Robert Univ of Illinois/Chgo Clinical Pharmacist Itokazu, PharmD, Gail Univ of Illinois/Chgo Clinical Pharmacist Jacobs, MD, Norman Stroger Hospital Advisor Kieszkovtski, MS, Piotr Stroger Hospital DatabaseManager Lubelchek, MD, Ronald Stroger Hospital Consultant Rezai, MD, Katayoun Stroger Hospital Consultant Sommers, BA,Michael Stroger Hospital IT Advisor Vernon, DrPH, MichaelO. Cook Cry Dept of Public Health Consultant Human Ernbryon]c Stem Cells _ No [] Yes If the proposed project Involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell line(s) from the following list: h,ff:)'./IstemceIIs.n_.oovlreaistry/_nde[unreadable].asp. Use continuationpages as needed. If a s+'>e'_"-L-c-_ec_..-v'_be mfe.-e."x:edat _,is t_ne. include a statement that one from the Re_isb'ywill be used. Cell Une Disclosure Permission StatemenL Applicable to SBIP-JSTTR Only_ See SBIPJSTTR instructions. [] Yes [] No PHS 3.=3(Re;,. 09'04) Page3 Form Page 2.continued Number the following pagesconsecutivelythroughout theappli_tJon. Do notusesuffLxesuchas 4a, 4b. P,,i._..-_l._L,_mrot&'ram Director(Last,First,Middle): Weinstein, KEY PERSONNEL CONTINUED WeIbel, MD, Sharon F. OTHER SIGNIFICANT COLI.A_O_TORS CONTINUED Wang, PhD,Yue Xiang, MS, Yingxu Zav,,itz,MD, Chad ORGANIZATION Stroger Hospital ORGANIZATION Stroger Hospital Stroger Hospital CermakHealth Service Robert A. ROLE ON PROJECT Co--Investigator ROLE ON PROJECT Consultant Computer Programmer Advisor PHS 3.=_,'2,5(_R.'e3;,.0<3134) Page, 4 ContinuationFormatPage P_.,c_;_t In-,'est_gaL'xfProgramI_rector tq.ast,First, Middte): Weinstein, RobertA, The_r.a_e c'fL_ pdndpa! investig3todprogramdirector must be provided at the top of eachprinted page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers FacePage ................................................................................................................................................. 1 Description,